Naptime
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: It was Naptime in the Konoha Preschool and Sasuke and Naruto turned out to be the only ones without a blanket. There just so happened to be only one blanket left. Adorable SasuNaru and Evil Hinata-Chibi


**My second one shot!! Yeah me!!**

**Story: Naptime**

**By: Me**

**Inspired by: Photobucket**

**Summary: It was Naptime in Konoha Preschool and Sasuke and Naruto turned out to be the only ones without a blanket and there just happened to be only one available blanket left.**

* * *

Naruto wiggled around in his seat trying to pay attention to Iruka from his small chair at the back of the classroom. His eyes were crusty, and bags rested under his eyes. Naruto was abnormally tired from the last few days after spending of large amounts of time playing around with his friends. Now it was only 7 seven minutes till naptime and Naruto was slowly trying to inch closer to the blankets stacked neatly in piles in the corner of the classroom. 

Though, waiting was particularly awkward for him, because Sasuke Uchiha had been staring quite strangely at Naruto for the past half an hour. Not only was Sasuke Naruto's number one rival but Naruto could sometimes get the feeling he had a small crush on the boy for his good looks. As the thought rushed through his head Naruto could feel the heat rising to his face, but quickly shook it off.

_'Ignore him', _Naruto thought, _Ignore him. Only 3 more minutes!_

At the front of the room Iruka was talking about numbers. The numbers 1 though 10 actually!! He pointed to the neatly drawn number on the board with his ruler, " Sakura-Chan, please tell me what number this is!"

The little pinked haired girl blushed and spared a glance toward the stoic Uchiha staring intently at the boy seated behind her, and gulped thinking he was staring at her. She answered shyly, " Is it the number thwee?"

Iruka nodded, "That is correct Sakura-Chan, bravo."

Sakura squealed, "Sasuke-kun did you see that!!"

Sasuke didn't even bother to spare Sakura a glance and stared intently on the blond angel behind her. Though Sakura, being the love-stricken little girl she is almost fainted thinking he was staring at her. Though he was really staring at his little blond behind her. Thats right people, **his** blond. The Possessive Uchiha wasn't going to let anyone have his cute little blond, he would make sure of it.

Iruka wiped the chalkboard off and clapped his hands together, grabbing the attention of the 4 and 5 year old children around the room. "Kay class, it's nap time!"

'Hurrays' and 'Huzzahs' echoed throughout the classroom, followed by an eruption of little feet. All the students rushed over to the piles of blankets, trying to grab one as fast as they could get their stubby little child hand's one. Naruto, being the clumsy little boy he is, had fallen to the floor.

He had been trying to jump out of his seat at too fast of a rate, and his foot had gotten caught under the leg of his chair, causing him to trip and fall over while the rest of the class managed to get to the pile first. He rubbed his head slightly, moaning in pain and rushed over to the pile. He pushed past the children who already had gotten their blankets and finally made it to the front, only to see one blanket left.

He reached over and grabbed one end, and tried to pull it up when he felt a small tug at the other end. Sasuke also had a grip of the blanket, but on the other side. He growled, "Sasuke, stupid, I had it first let go!"

Sasuke smirked, "Idiot, I was the one who had it first so let go! Besides the bwetter ninja should be the one who gets the blanket, so hand it over!"

The two boys ensued into a whole tugging war over the blanket, Naruto having to have to hold onto the blanket with his life because he was too tired to hold on very well. Luckily before this little game could continue Iruka snatched the blanket from their hands. "That's enough boys!"

"But Iruka-sensei! I had the blanket first and Sasuke was being a Meany and tried to take it from me!!", Naruto whined out, making both Sasuke and Iruka mentally coo at his cuteness.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this is the last blanket and there are two of you. I'm going to have to make you two share for this one time.", Iruka said flatly, trying to ignore the side of him that wanted to just hug all the life out of the cute little boy in front of him.

Naruto blanched, "But Iruka-sensei!!"

"No buts Naruto! You and Sasuke are going to have to share! Now go find a place to lay down!" Iruka firmly ordered pointing to the frantic room of children behind him that were trying to find a good spot to lie down.

Naruto , having lost the battle, looked at the ground. He was way too tired anyway. Sasuke wanted to scream in joy and snatched both Naruto's hand and the blanket before Iruka could register anything. Sasuke giddily smiled, trying to find a nice quite, secluded spot for him and his Naruto, away from all the ugly girls. Finding the perfect spot he pulled Naruto over to an empty corner by the large bookcase at the back of the room.

Naruto whined drearily, "Sasuke, let me go!"

"But Naruto-chan! I found the perfect spot!"

Sasuke's smile widened as he pushed the half asleep Naruto onto the ground and placed the blanket over him. Naruto's back was pressed up between the corners of the wall, his small body covered with the green blanket. Sasuke immediately ran over to the toy box and pulled out a stuffed frog, then ran cheekily over to his Naruto and brought himself underneath the blanket with his little blond.

"Owwie! Twat hurt!!"

Sasuke cooed, "Sowwy, want me to kiss it to make it bwetter!"

Naruto subconsciously nodded 'yes' as he drifted between reality and sleep, and brought his head onto Sasuke's larger chest. Sasuke smirked happily, and kissed Naruto on the cheek like he had seen his father to do his mother thousands of times before.

Sasuke placed the smaller boy on his lap and pulled him to his chest, not planning on letting go anytime soon. Naruto, completely unaware of what was going on, pulled the warmness of the body before him closer and snuggled into the persons chest. He slowly drifted from consciousness and calmly floated into a bliss of sleep and he unconsciously listened to the soft rhythm of Sasuke's heartbeat beneath him.

Sasuke on the other hand felt the blood rush into his cheeks, and pulled Naruto's body even closer. Even if it was just for one moment, nothing else mattered other than himself and the younger boy in his arms. At the moment, Naruto was only his and no one else's.

He too fell into sleep and so did the rest of the class, completely unaware of the adorable scene in the corner of the classroom. All except one evil little white eyed girl.

Five year old Hinata snapped a picture of the scene and laughed evilly, oh how truly evil the little white eyed dove was. She smiled evilly once again at her success, for she pulled two blankets out from behind her back. Oh, but she did not plan this alone. She had also received 25 dollars from the Uchiha earlier that day in need of her assistance.

The pictures just happened to be a sweet naptime bonus.

* * *

**How was that??**

**R&R**


End file.
